The Absolute Truth
by DXmaryoOD
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya, in anguish at the death of his friend Momo, unknowingly does alchemy. In a new world, He struggles with this new pending war as well as his own. As these worlds merge so do their wars and lives. Ichigo and everyone else will appear latr
1. Chapter 1

**There is no pairings of any sort, yaoi, or lemon. There will be some language…maybe, depends. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of the Absolute Truth. **

Pain vibrated heavily with every breath Captain Hitsugaya inhaled through this cracked dry lips and burning throat. His vision swam all over as he tried to attune to the surrounding disaster zone. _Where am I?_ Gazing at the rubble of the once standing Fake Karakura Town, flashbacks of the Winter War gradually returned to his memory. _We were so ready. To conquer and destroy Aizen. _However each captain, no each shinigami fell. Titles, ranks, nobility, they are useless on a battlefield. Death is the fate of all, it is the absolute equalizer. Societies that extol themselves in some sort of superior air while contemptuously looking down on the menial.

_A place where I belong_. He remembers his previous life in Junrinan, the residents always bore eyes and mouths dripping derisively, albeit he never did anything. He was innocent as one could be, but abused constantly verbally and physically. He longed for place where he could be seen as more than an exiguous freak. Now does it matter? Did every belittling comment and punch in the face matter? Will those people miraculously be saved from Aizen because they have some belief in their tiny idiotic brains that they actually were worth something. _All is one, and one is All. _

Realization slapped his face. _Momo!_ Agony erupted as Hitsugaya suddenly moved to search for his childhood friend. His body screamed in protest to each flex of his limbs. He frantically moved his head side to side, his eyes shifting to every pile of debris, trying to find any vestige of her existence. A seam foam splash of color permeated through the brown and grey. "Momo!" He sprinted, despite his burning muscles, till his legs crumpled beneath him at her side. Her eyes. Her once pristine chocolate eyes were dull, glazed, and dead. Her creamy skin was ghastly white. Blood soaked though her robes, and stained his hands. "Momo…Momo…y-you can't die," his voice cracked and choked on the sobs wracking his body. Tears tickled his cheeks as they graciously fell from his eyes. His hands tremulously reached for her neck, he shook so violently he could barely tell if there was a pulse. An eternity passed as he eagerly waited for a pulse that would not come to life. One could literally hear his heart crack. His hands straddled her chest, desperately trying to restart her heart. He breathed air into her slack lips. The cycle repeated, …and repeated. When Hitsugaya finally stopped to look at her face, all he saw were her eyes. A tortured scream travelled through every corner of the realm. His hands clasped in front of him, praying dearly for her life to be saved and slapped down to the ground as his cries defeated his stubbornness and pride.

A static blue glow began to shine from strange markings surrounding them. He barely noticed until they were engulfed in a white light, then in a flash they disappeared with only a puddle of blood was left behind.

… ...:)...:)...:)...:)...:)...:)… …...

Awareness creeped back to Hitsugaya as a blurry outline of a behemoth of a stone door stood towering over his meager self. The doors suddenly opened, revealing a large…eye. Ductile hands emerged from the darkness clawing greedily at Hitsugayas body. Panic exponentially aroused as he was hurled into this enigmatic gate. Strips of film like information passed through his mind. Secrets of Yamamoto, Central 46, Hyorinmaru, the hougyoku, Aizen, and foreign worlds. All the knowledge of the universe poured into the small prodigys' brain. "AAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!" His head was ebbing close towards the point of exploding from the information overload. His tightly shut eyelids forced themselves open to witness for instance, the truth of everything. He stretched out his hand as far as he could, his fingertips were mere centimeters until quicker than he could bat his eyelashes, and he once again was in front of the gate.

"What was that?"

"That, little captain was your reward," his voice was hard to explain, playful and…malicious. This strange figure was white, with no exact delineation. "Who are you? I demand to know," his voice did not sound as intimidating as he desired. "Oh I'm so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I'm the world, I'm the universe, I'm God, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also you." Hitsugaya didn't realize he was barely breathing. "I…saw the answers, how to destroy Aizen, the hougyoku, how to save Momo," he spoke as his hands gingerly touched the gate. "You need to show me again."

"I can not. I've shown you all I can for the toll you've paid."

"Toll?"

Hitsugayas' eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of his Momo lying peacefully at his feet. Her hands were neatly folded together, as if she was in some sort of invisible coffin. Her body then began to disintegrate, blowing away like ashes. "Momo! No! NOOOOOO!"

She was gone.

… … … … … … … … …...

Lieutenant Ross, Major Armstrong, and Sergeant Brosh gaped at the vortex of alchemic energy circling Edward. Ross audaciously treaded towards the golden haired boy. "Lieutenant!" Ross ignored her partners cry and dived for her young friend, clutching him tightly as they rolled onto the floor. The swirling energy increased in velocity and luminosity. Suddenly, a burst of light proliferated to every corner of the room. When the brightness of the room abated away, the soldiers were bewildered at the current…serendipity, you could say.

In the middle of the transmutation circle, bathed in blood, laid a young boy no older than 12, sporting strange monochromatic robes. Snow white hair, purer than any shade possible for a human, albeit the dirt and blood that caked his face, flowed from his perspired head. His petite hand clutched a midnight blue sheath that held a four foot oriental sword, similar to those in Xing. What brought the source if their worry was the fresh blood that pumped from a diagonal wound across his chest.

"Oh…my God. Where did he come from?" Brosh asked.

"He's in critical condition. I will carry him Major. You take Edward and Al," ordered Ross.

Ross meticulously lifted the boy in her arms, taking notice to not jostle his wounds. He was extremely light as well. Ross gazed at the boy, his pallid pallor, and his eyes brows knitted together in pain. The cool night air zephyrs caressed Maria Ross's face. Her fellow soldiers cheered at the rescue of the Elrics, but quickly became silent as the sent questioning glances at the obscurity in Ross's arms. The Furher, in all his lauded glory approached the lieutenant.

"Who is this Lieutenant?"

"I'm not exactly sure Sir. When we rescued the Elrics, this boy literally appeared out of thin air. Sir he is in a critical state and needs immediate medical attention."

The Furher smiled jovially, "Then he will get some. Take the Elrics and our new arrival to the Ametris hospital."

The Furher eyed the retreating young captain in the arms of one of his soldiers. An agitated frown graced his lips, yet a disquiet gaze shone in his eyes. _He's here sooner than we thought._

**Yola, well hurray my first story after like 5 years on . I've decided that in the classes that I do absolutely nothing, why not write. **** I hope you all like my story and would enjoy reviews. Yes that would be nice. As you will read in later chapters that this will be a Full Metal Alchemist/Bleach crossover. I have a few plans for this story and boy it's going to be long. I will follow the manga and animes of both, kind of intertwining the two. I will try to write as swiftly as I can and there are no pairings of any sort. Thanks for reading. Also, if I spelled Furher wrong please say so. I could just look it up but too lazy right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

A dull throbbing pain circulated through Hitsugayas' body, pounding to the beat of his own heart. His senses were mostly consumed by the ache, slowly focusing more and more onto his current surroundings. A cold air saturated in disinfectant choked his nostrils with every strained breath. The soft beat of a heart monitor was the sound that broke the eery silence. His eyes then began following the several wires that branched away from various machines, weaving around each other, connecting to the needles that protruded from his bright pale blue veins. Confusion was evident in the young captain, he was in some sort of medical facility, but he quickly denied it as the 4th squad. _Am I…in the world of the living? _He wished that he just fall back into the comforts of sleep, he was so tired, but the only way to find answers was to get up.

Agony ripped through every fiber of Hitsugaya as he struggled to sit up. However, the shaking and weakness in his limbs gave out, falling back into the pillow. Such little movements had Hitsugaya gasping for breath, but it wouldn't stop him. With another painful lurch, the persistent captain swung his legs over the bed, throwing his weight forward. He shivered as his feet stumbled across the icy floor, falling against the door. His hands fumbled for the door handle, twisting and turning, but to his horror, it was locked. _What the hell? _ He limped towards the windows, only to have the same result. He gazed out the window, the pallid moon shone upon the grounds, revealing a pair of men, holding some type of firearm, outside his window. _I'm a prisoner. _

His attention quickly diverted from the window to the man entering his room. He was tall and lean, dressed in a royal blue uniform, one that he has never seen on any soldier, of any country, in the world of the living. A thin scruffy beard outlined his chin, and kind…eyes that hid behind rectangular glasses. Though Hitsugaya was not about to be fooled. "Hey there, how are you feeling?" Hitsugayas' eyes narrowed, contemplating of what to make of this man. He speaks to him as if he's some old friend yet he's a prisoner. Maes surveyed the boy before him, giving him a calculating stare. His eyes were a vibrant teal color that was completely inhuman. It was almost scary to look at eyes so frozen, though Maes was a lot smarter than people took him for. These eyes were full of wisdom beyond his years, and there was almost a power remenating from him, yet he's saw a certain flicker. He's seen this eyes dozen of times, the calloused eyes that have witnessed so much injustice and violence. How could a boy no older than twelve have those same sullied eyes?

"You shouldn't be up and about so soon, you were hurt pretty bad." Silence….

"My name is Lieutenant Maes Hughes, it's nice to meet ya!" He extended his hand out towards Hitsugaya, adorning a wide goofy grin, you'd wonder if it would get stuck. Hughes retracted his hand and sat down whipping out a square box. "Are you hungry?" The contents of the box revealed the strangest food he has ever seen in the world of the living. A yellowish…pie? Littered with green. Though it did smell quite appetizing. A grumble escaped from Hitsugaya's stomach, causing a slight blush to surface across his cheeks. Apparently this made the man, Hughes, grin even wider, if that was remotely possible. "My wife Gracia made it. You will absolutely fall in love when you try her cooking," he said this in a sort of fan boy tone while flaunting a picture of a dirty blonde haired woman, her smile was fair and gentle, reminding him a lot of the benevolent healer captain.

The silence was heavy, but Hitsugaya's mouth was full as he gobbled up a good portion of the pie. _It was better than it looked, perhaps it's the case of Orihime…unique dishes. _Hitsugaya shuddered remembering the concoctions her and his vice captain experimented.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Toshiro Hitsugaya." Hughes leaned back, thinking to himself. The silence returned for a few moments. Toshiro observed at the man, _What does he want? _"I was beginning to wonder if you could talk. So where are you from?" _Ahh I see, information. Frankly, I don't have that myself. _"Back to the silent treatment eh? Hmm….How about this, every question you answer, I'll answer a question. How bout it?" Hitsugaya nodded slightly, accepting the terms. "I want to know exactly where am I?" His voice was stern and demanding.

"This is the Central City Hospital."

"Central City? I've never heard of it."

"It's the capital of Ametris," though Toshiro was still horribly confused.

"Well, you've never heard of Ametris, maybe I can help. Where are you from?"

Exactly how would a soul, a once living human answer that? He would not reveal any information on the Soul Society, not that it was believable.

"I'm from Junrinan."

"Junrinan, where's that? In Xing?"

"I've never heard of Xing, or any of these places."

Hughes began scratching his beard looking up in thought. _Never heard of Junrinan, where did this kid pop out of? _

"My sword," Hughes was brought out of his thoughts and stared at the boys austere face.

"My sword, where is it?" Hughes thought back to the four foot sword, it was magnificent. The guard was a bronze four pointed star, and a periwinkle colored wrapping around the hilt. He researched every file, any possible article and report of a sword of this design, but the trail was vacant.

"A sword is not a very safe object for a kid." Bad mistake. Hughes saw the annoyance and agitation flash on his face. "I am no child, and I am more than capable of handling my own sword." His words were than of no child indeed, when does a child handle himself in such a manner? "At the moment your sword is being held in our care."

Hitsugaya scowled at the thought of being away from Hyorinmaru. A soul reaper being separated from his zanpaktou was one of the worst tortures. It left one in complete.

"Why am I being held captive?" Surprise graced Hughes face.

"You're not being held captive son," he said it like it was so plainly obvious.

"Really? Then explain to me the reasoning of why the doors and windows are locked, the guards outside, and your confiscation of my sword. I don't believe you're just a friendly Samaritan, telling from that uniform your wearing." Hughes was flabbergasted, this kid was no idiot, a tad too smart. "I am part of the army, the Ametris State Army, and you are in our care because," though Hughes was cut off as the Fuhrer stepped through the door. Hughes quickly stiffened and saluted the revered officer. "Fuhrer!" Hughes proclaimed excitedly. The man chuckled, "At ease, at ease, I'm only hear to greet our new guest. You may leave now Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," Hughes waved good bye to Hitsugaya and left.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at this new arrival. He was someone who was praised in this military, probably like the captains. He had the same uniform, but it was ornamented with numerous gold badges, pins, and stars. He was around his early fifties perhaps, and a black eye patch covered his left eye. He smiled, "Hello there , I am Fuhrer King Bradley." The white haired prodigy couldn't quite place it, this man, his smile, was incredibly phony. It said, _I can be nice or I could be the exact opposite. _Hitsugaya kind of wished Hughes would come back, despite his annoyingness.

"You're quite the interesting child, Toshiro Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name rolling of this mans' tongue. "You appeared after a flash of light, in a private government facility, in the middle of mission, with extreme wounds as well." He paused for a few seconds, "How did you receive such drastic wounds?"

"I was cornered by these bullies."

"Bullies?"

He knew the lie was so lamely put, but it was the first thing he thought of.

"How did bullies bring about such a large cut across your chest?"

"They had a knife."

This man, Fuhrer, it was like he already knew about him, but he still acted as clueless as ever. "Do you know what Fuhrer means?" Toshiro gave a subtle shake of the head. "I am the head of this country, I maintain order and protection, and when something threatens our home, I have the means to eliminate that threat." Here was the other side of the coin, he was the type of man who "spoke softly but carried a big stick."-Theodore Roosevelt.

"What would make you think I'm a threat. What possible power could a child," it was like venom in his mouth, "possibly possess"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I don't see the need for any…unnecessary actions. All I want to know is why you are here in our dear state Ametris?

Hitsugaya has been contemplating that ever since he woke. He remembers the light the shone from the strange archaic markings. Then…that…gate. It all began to come back, that gate had all the answers, this…was another world. _I have to reveal as little information as possible. I don't know this world, and it won't do any good to make any enemies. Tthe less they know the better. I just have to escape my prison so I can find a way to get back. _

"I really have no idea."

"Then what about your sword, and your peculiar sense of fashion?"

"My shihakshou is the normal fashion where I'm from, and my sword is my weapon. It can't be all that hard to understand."

"A child doesn't normally carry a sword, and why didn't you use it to ward off those…bullies?"

_Damn._

"I tried but it was torn from my hand."

The Fuhrer rose and turned towards the door but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You have a choice my young friend, you can be our enemy or our guest, though enemies of the state are not treated kindly," and with that he left, along with the fraudulent air that surrounded him.

**Yay Chapter 2! I know, not so much action now, but don't worry. Hitsugaya will be meeting Edward next chapter. I just need to decide how. Criticism is always welcome, I want to get better. **

**I also want to thank ****Black Cat Angel**** for my first review! **

**Enjoy the chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

…

_What exactly is this world? Those markings and that gate? That thing called it self God, there is no such thing. Soul Society is proof of so. _Hitsugaya laid down in his bed, struggling to stay awake, but there was no time to rest. _What about hollows, I can't sense any here. Maybe the don't exist within this realm. I need to find all the information I can, I need to somehow convince these people I'm cooperating with them. However, first I need to escape. _

"Hey Toshiro!" Hughes burst through the door, wearing that same foolish grin. Hitsugaya has been a patient of the Central City Hospital for about a week now, still bedridden from his injuries. It drove him crazy. He never stayed in bed so long, he usually escaped the confinements of the fourth division after a day. However, Major Hughes would visit him everyday, telling the lifestyle of Ametris, military stories, or mostly gushing over his wife and daughter. Despite his annoyances that seemed to cloud around Hughes, he really enjoyed his company.

"I've told you, it's Hitsugaya," just what he needed, another Kurosaki. "Right, right! I always seem to forget. So how are you doing today?"

Sigh… "Fine, if I could only leave this damn bed."

"How about you and me go down to the cafeteria? The doctors have allowed you to be walk around now." Hughes helped the small boy onto his feet, swaying at first, trying to reach a point of equilibrium after not moving in so long.

The cafeteria food was as appetizing as hospital food can get, but it got Hitsugaya out of that prison, so he was quite happy. Hitsugaya slowly ate his food, glancing around, trying to learn his surroundings better and a future escape route. His mind wandered back to his home. He's been thinking about it a lot the past few days, asking the same questions in his mind, but never getting answered. _What happened with the war? Is everyone dead? Am I dead, have I been reincarnated into this world? _They kept playing over and over in his mind like a broken record player.

"Hughes, I'll be in the bathroom."

"Alright!"

Hitsugaya stepped down the hall, his footsteps barely making a sound. _How can he trust me so easily? I could escape at this moment, I should, but I can't leave without Hyorinmaru. _Toshiro was looking down, not really paying attention where he was going, until he heard a loud shrieky voice bounce around the empty hall. "Edward!"

Hitsugaya's face met with the ground, a heavy weight squeezing his ability to breathe. A chill began to roll off Hitsugaya as he glared at the bastard who sat on him. A boy around his stature with stunning sun stained hair with similar eye color. "Huh? Oh sorry kid, I didn't see you there," he said plainly as he relieved Hitsugaya of the pressure holding him down. _This boy has a death wish. _Hitsugaya could feel the blood pulsing in his veins. His voice reached a murderous growl. "Who are you calling a kid you little brat."

Edward stared dumbfounded at the kid, he had brilliant white hair, a color he's never seen on any person, not even on Ishvalens, but these boys eyes were not like any luminescent color of green he's seen. However, despite Edwards's observations, only one word reached his ears.

"LITTLE! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS! I'M STILL GROWING YOU WHITE HAIRED FREAKY MIDGET!"

Normally Hitsugaya wouldn't take any part of such petty childish fanatics, but somehow it were people like that arrogant little vizard, Hiyori , and this bastard to always make him throw his maturity and pride flying out the window. Hitsugaya seized the front of Edwards's shirt and hoisted him up. "YOU'RE EVEN SHORTER THAN I AM! Just shut your damn mouth!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU ARE! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WITH YOU KID!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT YOU MORON? I'M NOT A KID!"

"Really?" Edward had a skeptical expression, oh how Hitsugaya wanted to punch it off. But he didn't get the chance as he saw Edwards face visibly pale.

"W-Winry," it was barely above a whisper and laced with fear. With barely a blink of an eye, Edward was sprinting down the hall, literally leaving a dust of trail flying off his heels. Hitsugaya turned towards a blonde haired girl flailing a wrench in her hand. "Edward! You come back here right now before I kill you! There was a killers intent in her eyes as she spat spit and fire as she spoke. _It would be wise to avoid someone like her. _

The young shinigami began feeling a headache knawing at the back of his skull, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to force the newborn migraine away. Humans were really such foolish creatures, a very young species that barely had a grasp on life. They have such short life spans, but waste it away, trying to beat each other, crawling for power they don't deserve, with no real understanding of pride and honor, or death. Albeit, he was jealous, they lived such naïve lives, the children that he saw had such long periods of relaxation and peace. "Baka ," he muttered under his breath as he slowly walked back to Major Hughes.

…...

"Hey Toshiro, what happened?"

"Huh?" Hughes tapped his right cheek.

A boot shaped footprint tattooed Toshiro's right cheek. He let out an exasperated sigh, not having the energy or will to get himself so worked up. "It's nothing, lets just go back."

"Ah, about that, they need your room, so you're transferring. Don't worry your room mate is really a nice kid," he fervently pushed Hitsugaya down the hall with that goofy grin that seemed to forever be concreted on his face. _Great._

…

No. No. Someone, anyone, just take the Sokyoku and take him! The universe just loved to spite him.

"I-Its you!" Edward pointed accusingly, his body shaking in anger, but averted to shakes of chills as the temperature dipped. "Great job for stating the obvious dumbass," his voice dripping with contempt. "Huh? Edward, you know Toshiro?"

"No, but I had the unfortunate event of bumping into the b-b-brat," goose bumps spread started to mysteriously cover up his arms. "If you value what little life you have I'd shut your mouth," his riatsu flowing more and more. "You two settle down, Toshiro has been transferred to your room Ed. So play nice! I've got go now!" he said sprinting out the door.

Hitsugaya glared at the spot Hughes just was_.Teme. _Hitsugaya and Edward were at a stalemate, seeing who'd be first to give up their glaring contest, but Hitugaya lost at the presences he didn't notice before.

"Hi there, my names Alphonse," he bowed respectfully, _finally someone with manners, _but that tiny voice with a child like quality escaped from a towering suit of armor. It was the strangest thing he's seen in this world. "And my names Winry," that same girl from earlier was smiling bright fully like the proper lady façade that hid a fiery burning monster. "And that's my older brother Edward, if you didn't already know," this voice was so innocent he couldn't believe it came from this goliath.

_Wait… _"Older brother?" "Don't you dare start!" Edward yelled. Hitsugaya smirked mischievously, "I didn't realize the shorter you were, the shorter you temper was, must only be here," Toshiro had to admit that he really enjoyed being as smart as he was sometimes. "3-2-1," Winry and Alphonse lamely said in tandem. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULD CRUSH LIKE AN ANT!"

"[Sigh] He didn't say that brother. Please don't mind brother, he's in a bad mood today. Anyway, what's your name?"

"My…name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Wow, that's a pretty unusual name, I've never heard one like it. Are you from Xing?

"I've never heard of Xing."

"How much of idiot are you? It's the country right next to us!" Edward just loved to piss him off.

"I'm not from Ametris, if your poor observation skills couldn't catch that, so it would be pretty understanding if I didn't know the geography of this land."

Edward glared daggers at Hitsugaya, but was also contemplating this boy. _He doesn't speak like any normal kid, and if he's not from Ametris, and hasn't even heard of Ametris or Xing, what's he doing in Central City hospital?_

"If you haven't even heard of Ametris then why are you in Central City Hospital?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Edward reached into his pocket, revealing a stunning silver pocket watch with a strange…lion serpent beast. "I'm a State Alchemist, I'm part of the military, so if I have any suspicions, you can bet your ass that I can make you talk."

_Alchemist? _"You're in the military?" Hitsugaya couldn't help being skeptical, albeit he himself was in the military at a young age as well, but he denied that fact that a brat like him could be in the military. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?" He said offensively.

"No. What's an Alchemist?"

"You don't know what Alchemy is?" Alphonse exclaimed as if Hitsugaya committed a crime.

"I wouldn't be asking if I new."

"Alchemy is a science, it deconstructing and reconstructing of matter."

"So why does knowing this science, and I expect you must have some talent to it, let you earn such place in the military?"

"I guess I have to show you," he grinned eagerly.

Hitsugaya felt frozen in time, his body felt so heavy. _Those markings. _As Edward drew the transmutation circle, flashes of the transmutation circle Toshiro saw in Fake Karakura, though the composition was different, was like a lightening strike in his brain. It began to glow, and Hitsugaya felt his lungs begin to hyperventilate. Steam rose from the once broken vase. It was like brand new. Hitsugaya slowly let himself feel the pleasure of oxygen.

"N-nani? Is this some kind of…magic?" Toshiro realized how ridiculous he sounded but he never experienced something like this. However, he silently prayed words of thanks that this…alchemy didn't have the same result from last time.

"Magic? That's ridiculous, we told you, it's science," Edward proclaimed.

"Does everyone have this ability to do Alchemy?"

"They have the ability, but not everyone. Al is an alchemist too, but Alchemy is hard work. State Alchemists work for the state, which is why I have this pocket watch.

Hitsugaya thought to himself, trying to figure out what to make of this new progression.

_That, circle, so, I did Alchemy. But why was there a circle in Fake Karakura? It couldn't have been their randomly. Does Aizen have something to do with this? Are the Soul Society and this world connected somehow? It's too early to presume, but I need to find more about this Alchemy, perhaps about that gate, I might be able to get back home. _

"Toshiro? You okay?" Alphonse asked, worry prominent in his voice.

"It's Hitsugaya, and yea I'm fine."

"Hey guys I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Toshiro," Winry said as she left.

…

The sun kiss Toshiro's pale face and the wind ruffled his hair. Toshiro was surrounded by a grassy plain, it was calm and serene, a great difference to his usual icy inner world., where a constant blizzard raged. Glancing around, and single tree stood up in the far off to the horizon. A faint laughter tickled his ear drums. "Momo!" He broke out into a sprint, his feet prancing across the Earth at a speed he's never reached before. Everything blurred around him as he voraciously inhaled the oxygen into his aching lungs and limbs. The sun shone more intensely, searing his skin, as the laughter was the only thing he could hear within his mind.

The tree was a plethora of plump peaches, bathing in the suns sweet rays. A gentle whisper flowed with the wind, "Pick me." His arm involuntary reached to grasp the fruit.

Gingerly lifting the peach to his dry lips, swallowing to somehow get rid of the dryness in his mouth. His teeth scrape the skin, the juices leaking into his mouth, dribbling down his chin.

Toshiro couldn't describe the sensation coursing through his body, it was leaving him in narcotic daze. The moment the fruit touched his lips, it was so warm, like a tiny heartbeat, though his soul was rigid and cold. The two simply attracted to each other, clashing when they met, the cold and heat in perfect synchronization together.

The feeling suddenly drained out of his body. His eyes couldn't believe the horror, he watched as the fruit aged, like time had suddenly sped up. The peach shrunk and shriveled in his hand and fell to ground. Cocking his head side to side, he witnessed this world dying. The once pristine blue sky was heavy and leaden.

"Momo?" In the blink of an eye she was there, she was here alive. "Momo!" a heavy miasma was lifted off Toshiro soul, hugging Momo close to his heart. Though despite her being so close, he could not detect any trailing vestige of her riatsu. "Momo?" Toshiro felt as if his feet had turned into stone, those eyes, those dead eyes was staring into him, cutting his soul in half. Blood trailed down her icy face.

The young child clenched his eyes shut, praying for the nightmare to go away. Though some imaginary force opened them again. That white figure from before, when he was at that gate. "What's the matter Toshiro? Not enjoying the other side of the gate?" Anger burst through every fiber of the young ice wielder. "You brought me here! Why! What purpose do I have here?"

"Purpose? What is the purpose of fate? Or is it fate at all?"

"What are you talking about? You bastard I need to get back!"

The being, Truth, just laughed. _This sadistic bastard. _

"Where's Momo?"

"I thought I told you, it's the toll you paid to see the Truth."

Toshiro cursed inwardly. _Momo. I swore to protect you, you were worth everything. No matter what path you took, I always was there at your side, albeit I was invisible to you. No matter often you looked over my head, going for your dreams, becoming a shinigami, or even when you worshipped that bastard, all that mattered was your happiness. _

"I never wanted to see the Truth, no amount of power or knowledge is worth Momo.!"

"Hahaha, it's quite amusing, really it is. The flame that kept you from freezing over has burned it out." The laughter was back, stronger and consuming. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

Teal eyes flashed open, returning to the same dreary hospital room. Trembles wracked his body as sweat dripped down his forehead. He found himself gasping for air, panting for precious O². Attempting to dwindle down his thought waves, trying realize that it was, _A dream. That was all it was. I need to calm down, this is not how I am supposed to act, I'm a Captain damn it! That thing, Truth, so is this all just a game? Is there no purpose for my being here? The hell with it!" _His fist slammed down onto the bed, blood leaking out his fingers. His knuckles white, cutting into his own skin.

_Momo, I'm so sorry. I havn't really had the time to mourn. I was supposed to protect you, and now, are you really gone? _All Toshiro could envision were those eyes, those cold eyes.

Most people who saw Toshiro were afraid of him. His abnormal features, and his cold personality drove people away, the people of Junrinan, the Shinigami Academy, and even now as a captain, people never understood. Only a few people saw the fire beneath the layers of ice that encase him. Truth was right. Now that Momo was gone, the fire keeping the ice at bay was extinguished. Toshiro was really becoming the Ice Prince everyone saw him as.

"Hey, you all right?" A tad of surprise creep onto Toshiro, seeing Edward Elric, that ignorant brat, hover over him. However he wore an expression of agitation, probably annoyed at the thought of being deprived of sleep, though there was the smallest flicker of…concern.

"I…I'm fine," a small hue of red was cast among Toshiro's cheeks, averting his eyes to avoid the faces of the Elrics.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," said the boyish voice of the younger brother.

"What would make you think I was having a nightmare?"

"Well, considering you scared the shit outta me from you constant screaming. I couldn't make most of it out, but something like, "No! Bastard, and…Momo?" Sound like a dogs name or something," Edward emphasized by lifting his hands in the air.

"Plus, you're crying."

Hitsugaya brushed the tears from his eyes, embarrassed about letting someone see, especially strangers, see him in such a weakened state.

"It's nothing important to you two. I'm sorry I woke you up."

They didn't seem very satisfied by his answer.

"So, who is this Momo?" asked Ed.

"She's none of your business."

"Oh, so it's a girl. Who, your girlfriend?" Ed asked, tantalizing him.

"Urusai!"

"Uh….dude? What does, Ur-u-sa something supposed to mean?"

Toshiro smirked evily, he could really say what ever he wanted at the kid now.

"Omae aho ya de, chibi."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" If only he knew.

"You'll never find out, now if you don't mind I would enjoy to get back to the pleasures of sleep, other than listening to your babbling Elric."

"Why you! You're the one who woke us up! So be a bit appreciative that we showed a bit of concern, you jerk!"

Toshiro ignored the last comment, and sunk down the plushy pillows…however realizing he wasn't really tired. He was too anxious, a mass of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, the dream to vivid, replaying over and over in his mind.

_Momo._

…..

**Baka-Idiot**

**Nani-What**

**Urusai- Shut up!**

**Omae aho ya de, chibi- Man, you're a moron, midget. **

**Hope I have the translations right. If I don't…oops. **

**Finally, had to get this chapter done. Took about a week for this chapter, I wrote it, then stopped, then finally got back to it, had a lot of editing to do. Still not much excitement, but Ed and Hitsugaya met! Next chapter they'll be going to Dublith! Yay! **

**Black Cat Angel- yea the Fuhrer is an ass. I never suspected him though in the manga. **

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail****- Thankyou for your review!**

**Please review, I do enjoy feedback. **

**Chapter 4 will arrive soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Wow and authors note after only 3 chapters, for that I apologize. I'm sorry its' been…like 2, 3 weeks since I updated, and I said I would update quickly, but I just got a new laptop and I'm waiting till my step dad hooks it up, who knows when that will be, he's mad lazy. Plus at the moment I'm kind of busy. I'm performing at this Worcester Sharks hockey game, I have to sing, (Im kind of nervous since I've never sung for over 6000 people, at least when I went to the providence bruins with my singing choir it was that size, but never by myself.) and they keep changing the songs on me, it's damn annoying. But I need to focus on that, plus I have Mid term exams in like a week, so I'll be studying for those, but I'll be drafting so when my laptop is set up I will type it up and have it ready to go. I humbly ask for your patience and and thank you for all the reviews I've received so far. I know I hate it to when you see a new chapter updated and it's only a damn authors note. Sorry and also If you have any suggestions for the story I would be glad to hear and hope I could incorporate it into the story. I hope your holidays were fun, Happy New Years! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I live! Don't worry lol. Im so sorry that I haven't updated in like two months. I got my computer hooked up a month ago but I was too lazy to get the Microsoft installed. I had to ask my step dad, I couldn't do it myself. He just….a jerk sometimes. But here is the chapter, finally. **

_The Power of one man, doesn't amount to much. _Bullets zipping through the air narrowly passed my ears. Though there wasn't any time to take in that if you were a centimeter over, you'd be dead. _But however little strength I'm capable of, I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love._ Explosions shook the ground as fire and smoke tinged the sky crimson. Man's blood curdling screams travelled to and fro, revealing the true nature of man, barbaric beasts. The Earth was sodden with the blood of the innocent. No one was spared, not even the women or children.

_And in turn, they'll protect the people they love. It seems like the least of amount we humans can do for each other. _This country is a pyramid scheme. _I can only imagine how good it must feel up there. _This country could use the naïve idealism, the innocent thoughts of a child. The country is changing around us, shifting into something larger than myself.

The realms of the dream were fluctuating in and out of focus, till finally disappearing. Leaving me waiting in darkness. The aura suddenly chilled, my breath coming out in visible puffs. "_Soten Ni Zase! Hyorinmaru!" _ I could feel my pupils dilate as a large dragon of water and ice flew over my head, roaring, deafening my ears. "_Tensa Zangetsu!" _Arcs of dark matter and slightly florid cut through the air.

"_Hihio! Zabimaru!" _

"_Sode no mai, Shirayuki!"_

"_Chire Senbonzakura"_

"_Unare, Haineko!"_

Voices erupted from all corners as snakes, snow, flowers, dust, fire, and ice, and who knows what else flashed overhead. A faint laughter was heard over the distance. It gradually got louder, dominating the other voices. But he could faintly hear, "_How long are we going to keep this us up?" The voice was raspy and cooing. "Shut up…." _ The laughter stopped suddenly and the words that was spoken was etched into my mind. "_Death_ will meet the living soon enough."

3333#3333333333333333333,333333333333333333

"Colonel…Colonel," said an all too familiar voice, snapping Mustang out of the never lands of his mind. "There is an open bunk in the barracks if you need a nap," said Riza, standing beside him as always, more of a mother hen sometimes then subordinate.

Mustang took a deep breath, trying to expel the grogginess in his body. "I'm fine, I still need to organize and pack up all of my paperwork before we transfer to Central," as he leaned back, adjusting to the changes in light. "I haven't had much time for sleep."

"Looked like you were in the middle of a pretty vivid dream there," she said coolly. Mustang's thoughts wandered back to the dream. _Death would meet the living soon enough. _What the hell is going on? Will there be death? With the way things are going, who knows where this country will turn next. But, those voices, and…whatever those things were. That was not normal in the slightest. _Perhaps a dream is a dream. _

"(snicker) Not really, just an old memory," boring his very cavalier smirk.

The white plastered walls were everywhere Toshiro looked as he raced through the labyrinth of hallways. The sound of his footsteps were nonexistent as he evaded hospital personnel and the guards clad in blue. He could almost laugh at how easy it was.

_Nan da yo? What am I doing? I don't even know where Hyorinmaru is. I can't leave with out him. _Toshiro was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even see the guard he bumped into. It was highly unusual, Toshiro was very astute of his surrounding, having the ability to work on autopilot when his mind was elsewhere, however he was slipping. The tragedies of Momo was affecting him in more ways than one. One look at the boy and you could notice the sickly pallor of the boy's skins. Dark bags outline his eyes, hinting many nights of no sleep, being plagued of the constant nightmares. His current situation had stopped a sudden depression that would've befallen Toshiro, however Toshiro was slowly etching down a well of his own despair and loss.

The guard quickly turned around curious of the odd boy. "Hey kid, shouldn't you been in…"The guard was baffled at his abrupt constricted air way. He began trembling, hurrying along the perspiration down his skin. He would've screamed if only his cries wouldn't be muffled by the miniture hand covering his mouth.

Toshiro's voice was low and petrifying, "You will not scream," he said lacking any threat, his voice was intimidating enough. "I want to know where my sword is. It's a four foot katana with a blue hilt. The guard is a star. You will tell me the exact location of my sword. Go," Toshiro reluctantly pulled his hand away, hoping the soldier wouldn't cry out. He didn't really want to kill him.

"I-its in Central H-Head Quarters," he spurted out as his voice stuttered with fear or either having gracious oxygen returned. However Toshiro's annoyance quickly advanced. "Kuso, it's not even in this building. Thank you," with a quick snap of his wrist, the soldier was passed out on the floor. _I need to get out of here. _An unconscious guard while he's close by is not a good sign.

Toshiro zipped away from the so called crime scene. He gingerly peeked around every corner, pressing up against the walls as a few doctors came to pass by. He watched their backs as he stepped from the shadows.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Lieutenant Ross stood in an authoritive (_real word, idk but u guys get the point)  
_pose, towering over the small white haired boy who looked like he was just caught with his hands in the cookie jar. (such an overused line ik.) _Shit_

Over the week Maria Ross came to visit him often, constantly nagging him, and catching him every time he tried to escape the clutches of his swaddling sheets of the cursed hospital bed. "I'm just going to the bathroom," he said nonchalantly. It was a pretty believable, but lately he has been coming up with the lamest excuses, going right next to the earth term that Kurosaki had used…My dog ate my homework. The teachers, he hoped, wouldn't be so stupid.

Her face held doubts, from experience, not really believing in what her small companion said. "Well you're gonna have to hold it, the Fuhrer is waiting for you," she instinctively grabbed his wrist and walked down the hall. _Damn Bradley. _Toshiro had immediately dislike this man from the start. There were few people he actually hated, it was a small list including Aizen, Gin, Kurotsuchi, but King Bradely instantly gets pasted on there. _That man knows more than he's letting on. I don't know what's his motive, but I'm not so eager for a conversation with him. _

Toshiro peered up at Lieutenant Ross, he couldn't knock her out. The dastardly woman was annoying but motherly, and he did enjoy her company. She was only one of the two people he actually liked in this world.

Before Toshiro could decide on a course of action, he was here. Toshiro's eyes grew bright and vivid with anger as his riatsu leaked out a bit.

"Ah Mr. Hitsugaya, so pleasant to see you. I hope you are feeling much better now."

"What is the point of this meeting," Toshiro hated people who beat around the bush, he was to the point and felt no time be wasted on fake and feeble talk that had nothing to do with the reason for him being there.

"Always to the point, my son is the same way, must be the way kids are now a days," he said with a hint of pleasure lingering in his tone. The Furher had quickly learned what not to say in front of Toshiro, but did anyway to toy with him, and heighten Toshiro's level of hate for him.

Toshiro glared daggers at him as the temperature shot down. _Oh if only looks could kill._

"Now that you are recovered I have to decide what to do with you. You claim you do not know how you got here,"

"Actually sir I have recently discovered that what I may have done was what you call alchemy," he abhorred the idea of telling anything to this man but the people here knew alchemy, so maybe if he could learn more about it, he could go home.

"And how do you know that it was alchemy," he said curiosity hooking him.

"Well there were strange markings on the ground, they were similar to ones Edward Elric had shown me. I touched the circle, and then I was here," Toshiro said, leaving out details of the gate.

"And you miraculously end up in the Fifth lab…What if I don't believe your claim," his question testing the boy.

"Then you don't, but I refuse to stay here."

"And how would you leave,"

"You'd be surprised,"

"You are very contradictive my young man. You're a boy of mysteries that I intend to find out. You will travel with the Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. Both are young protégés of Alchemy and I believe they could be very adept in teaching you."

_Someone kill me. Like that runt could…_Toshiro internally sighed. _I know nothing of this alchemy. _Toshiro winced at the realization that he would have to travel with the Elrics. It was the only way he could find a way home, and at least he wouldn't be under the constant watch over the Fuhrer.

"I only accept to be under the teachings of the Elrics if I have my sword returned into my custody," _these humans were daft if they think he would leave Hyorinmaru behind. _

"If we decide otherwise? I will go to any lengths to protect this country and if you are a threat-"

"I am no threat to your country, you have my word that I will cause no harm while I am travelling, but I refuse to go without Hyorinmaru.

"The cells in Central are not very comfortable," The Fuhrer said, as a last attempt to persuade Toshiro otherwise.

"I can live," Toshiro said coldly. Toshiro stared austerely at the Fuhrer as he returned the favor. The silence felt like it had been carried for hours till the Fuhrer started…laughing? It was jovial and somewhat hearty.

"I like your fearlessness son; your sword will be returned immediately and you will leave for Dublith tomorrow morning. Now if you excuse me I have to return to my other duties. Good day Mr. Hitsugaya,"

The Fuhrer began walking away, back turned, but peripherally glanced at the boy. Toshiro, however, could feel himself still being under watchful glare ; he wasn't a captain for nothing. He was naturally perceptive and he knew instantly the jovial attitude that the Furher instantly took on towards him was a way for him to show that he had some pseudo trust in him, so that maybe he could make Toshiro believe he wasn't so bad and he could lower his guard, even just a little. _I thought he knew me better than that by now. _

3333333333333333333333333333#33333##333333

The sound of the train vibrated through the air, as the bustling of the oncoming and leaving passengers crowded the station. Tearful good byes from yearning wives to their husbands, and the conductor hollering over the hustle of the people.

Toshiro gazed at the nameless faces, not really acknowledging the hoarding of people, to enthrall in his current annoyance. He stood under the shadow of the metal goliath named Alphonse as the Elrics and Winry said their goodbyes to Hughes wife and child, Lieutenant Ross and Brosh, and Major…Armstrong. Toshiro had come to fear the emotional muscular man a bit. He wasn't so unpleasant like the eldest Elric, however he was a tad overbearing, putting it too politely.

"Take care now," said Gracia, smiling cheerfully and handing over a box, smelling very similar to what Hughes had brought him the first night. He wished that Hughes could be hear as well, but he had said his good byes beforehand. _The idiot. _Toshiro silently laughed to himself at Hughes. He really grew a relationship with the man in such a short time.

"Thanks Mrs. Hughes!" Winry bowed respectfully.

"You take care too Toshiro," a familiar voice from behind as a gentle hand laid to rest of his shoulder.

"How many time do I have to tell you people, it's Hitsugaya,"he grumbled. He looked up and saw her mellow smile and a gleam in her eyes. _So annoying,_ he thought playfully.

"Thank you Ross –san," he bowed at a 90 degree angle, and turned to climb upon the metal contraption.

"Riots in Leor, "Hughes read from the monochromatic news print.

"Yes, it's apparently a response to that sham religion they were preyed on the town's people. Seem they finally realized they were being suckered."

"Yeah…Ishval and Leor, the East has been a real hot bed, huh?" The conflict in the east seems like it never ended. Colonel Hughes had more of his fair share of death and injustice in Ishavl. How quick that humans release their morals, being assured that killing is ok. How quick we succumb to our animalistic instincts to kill. _I can't even remember. _Ishval was a memory that most men didn't want to remember, so every shot of his gun and every face that he saw, and explosion ringing in his ears, he can't remember. It was like he was unconscious during that whole time

"I'm afraid it's not just the east. There have been reports on uprisings in the North and West as well," his words sang true, the never ending conflict. _Wait!_ Ishval and Leor, the bloodshed, and both take place around our countries borders. Hughes recalled the transmutation from the Elrics. The Philosopher stone requires human lives, _it can't be!_

"The bodies have been piling up, the government is gonna have a hard time keeping controlling at this rate," his voice was phlegmatic, albeit the hurricane in his head. He abruptly stood up to check if it could possibly be true.

"Colonel Hughes? Is something wrong?

"I'll be in the archive room," he said without another word. It felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. His heart clenched in trepidation, with his speedy footsteps to voice it.

"Leor, these endless uprisings, the Philosophers stone, human sacrifices, and the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people. This means…How could this even happen. Who could of orchestrated something as sinister as this?I have to tell the Fuhrer right away," Hughes felt his heart drop, it was this country's worst nightmare. Someone…is trying to make a Philosophers stone using Ametris as it transmutation circle!

The slamming of a dear quieted down Hughes shudders and shakes that plagued his body.

"Hello Lieutenant Colonel, it's nice to meet you, well actually Hello, is exactly the word I'm looking for," Lust smiled sadistically. Hughes heart was thumping so loudly against his chest at the sight of the sinisterly gorgeous woman. Her dark hair framed her face, which held her soulless onyx eyes.

"Cool tattoo you got there," Hughes said, his words laced with his transparent wit as he spotted the ouroburos mark revealingly on her collar bone.

Humans were always so foolish, even in the face of death. It was these kinds that were better off dead. "Those your last words? How about screaming?"

Lust lunged forwards, extending her razor sharp nails, feeling the chilling and satisfying sensation of the blood licking her fingertips.

Hughes felt a sharp pain in this shoulder, however his quick reflexes pulled out a knife before she even touched him. _This is my chance_. Hughes fell out into the hallway, clutching his burning shoulder. _I need to call…Roy. _Perspiration falling down in water falls as he struggled to stand. His steps were slow and lethargic. "Damn it," he wheezed out, permeating his state of pain.

"Oh my you're back already. Who gets to hear about your daughter this time?" her jocular words turned to horror in a snap as she gazed at the blood flowing from the Colonel.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing," he said as he felt the adrenaline rush fading. I need a private line," he grunted as each new pain of wave rolled onto him. _I need to tell him._

His hand grasped the cool handle of the telephone, ready to pick it up to his ear. _No, I need to go somewhere where they can't listen in. _He tremulously put the phone back and limped out the doors, a crimson trail behind him. The night air was welcoming, in contrast to the torrid office that just made Hughes even dizzier. However he couldn't waste time to relax, he needed the closest pay phone before those monsters…, his thinking stopped as Hughes yelped out as he tripped across the cobble stone.

Hughes leaned up against the payphone, angels singing halleluiah that he finally reached it, after what seemed like decades.

"Hello Eastern Command," the chipper voice buzzed in Hughes ears, as his vision became more distorted.

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away," he said urgently.

"I'm sorry but we're not allowed to connect from an outside line."

_Damn these military protocols!_

"You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Can I have your code please?"

Hughes blood began to boil at the temerity of this system. Those monsters couldn't be far away and he had to deal with this crap.

"What are you trying to waste time! It's Uncle Sugar Oliver, then 800!" he growled, teeth clenching at both his patience running thin, and the agony in his body.

"Your code has been verified. Please hold while we connect," she said nonchalantly, not aware of the situation. "Will you hurry?" Hughes rampant anger came to a halt at the sound of a gun loading, a moment away from death.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver, Please sir," said an all too familiar voice. He timorously turned his head, his eyes not believing at the person. _It can't be…no…it's not her…_

"Go on, just hang up," her voice cold and unemotional.

"You look just like…, but you're not," he said, sinisterly smirking, his brain too sharp to fall for such feeble tricks. "Who the hell are you lady?"

"I'm Second Lieutenant Ross, you've lost too much blood,"

"Drop the act! You're not Second Lieutenant Ross, she has a mole under her left eye."

"You're observant, I can't believe I forgot," with a flick of her wrist, a mole appeared out of a small burst of blood red electricity. "There how do I look now?"

This…was beyond corruption, conspiracy; this…this was something bigger…_What the hell. _Hughes felt his equilibrium failing him, his head in pounding and in a daze. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating or something," _This has to be a dream._

Envy was racing with joy, the smell of his blood, the rush of the kill sent pleasure running around his mind. "You're smart man Colonel; you ever think that would be your downfall?"

Ever hear that saying that your life flashes before your life when you're near death? _What a load of bullshit. _Hughes could only hear the drumming of his own heart, and the only thing he saw was his family. _I won't leave them, I can't. _Hughes thought of all the joy he would miss of his beloved daughter, his lovely wife, they're waiting for me. _I promised Elicia. _"Come one have a heart, I have a wife and daughter waiting for me, and the last thing I'm gonna do…is die on them!

Hughes whipped around and his blood ran cold. _Gracia…_He choked on his own tongue, his beautiful wife holding a gun at his left pectoral, his beating heart for which he shared his love. But it wasn't her…it couldn't be. Gracia would never… He realized he just blew his chance to get away, but he couldn't, even if this thing wasn't Gracia, everything looks the same.

"You look surprised!" her sadistic grin was like a porcelain doll covered in mud, it didn't fit, this _THING_ was tainting his Gracia.

"What the Hell are you?"

A bullet shot was the only noise that sliced through the night¸ echoing down the bare streets of Central.

"My, my, Envy, don't be so cruel," a sly voice cut through Hughes ears. He saw a a fox like man, Hboring silver hair, and a white robe.

"Gin, what the hell! I have this taken care of!" Envy really hated this man, he was smart, and snake like. Most of all was his creepy grin.

"I just wanted to know how my little Shiro is doing," his voice smooth as butter. Hughes wondered of what this man, Gin, meant. _Shiro…To…Shiro! No it can't be!"_

"So how is young Hitsugaya. We're all missing him so," his smile actually got wider.

Gin smiled satisfyingly at the confusion going through the man's mind. He now thinks Toshiro has betrayed him, they all will.

"Shoot to Death, Shinso," Hughes caught a glimpse of the demonic red eyes the man bore.

*_Ring, Ring*_

"Hello there is a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on hold, he says it's urgent."

The Colonel sighed in exasperation…what more torture could Hughes put him through this time? "Of course he does. Connect. Hughes I don't have time for daughter stories…" he chastised. Silence was the only thing travelling throught the phone. "Hey, Hughes?" _This is strange. "_Hughes, you okay? Hughes! Hughes!" _Why isn't he answering?_ Panic swirled in Mustangs chest, a slight trembling sensation through out his body starting, hardly noticeable.

On Hughes end of the line, his world kept switching back and forth, pain taking over his whole body. His very life bleeding out, he could feel it too, a wetness pooling around him. _My blood? _He could barely hear, Envy's voice muffled to him.

"You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing," that was all he heard and blackness started caving in.

"I'm…Sorry. Gracia…Elicia…remember Daddy loves you….I'm sorry," his voice gave out as he welcome his forever sleep.

3#3

"So why's it suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?" The golden sun set across the sky, casting colors of pale roses and lavender, and tinges of orange. Toshiro felt the rumbling of the train across the tracks, this mode of transportation still strange. He felt cool chills up his arm, being a tad too close to the cool armor of the younger brother. He paid no real attention to the conversation around him, but he wasn't a Captain for nothing. He was trained to analyze everything, getting every bit of information, so his mind was storing whatever they said.

"ehh a couple a reasons. For starters, I'm tired of getting my ass kicked." Ed felt his annoyance flash as memories of his recent failed fights. _I need to get stronger, especially with this guy around. _Ed was carefully watching their white haired contemporary, his mind seeming to be somewhere else. _I'm not a genius for nothing. _He analyzed Toshiro from head to toe. His choice of clothing was peculiar and unnatural. He had this black satin robe, a little loose, and a white sleeveless coat, and…what topped it off was the socks and sandals. It reminded him a bit of the styles of Xing…but it was like nothing he ever saw before.

Ed's eyes gazed to the four foot sword learning beside him. His thoughts reeling back to the start of the day.

"_I can't believe this midget has to come with," Ed said purposely in hearing range, a malevolent smirk painting his face. The train compartment felt noticeably cooler. "Hmm…I didn't know that you talked to yourself,"Hitsugaya said, satisfying himself with his clever and witty comebacks. Ed's temper rose exponentially through the roof. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET GRANDPA!_"

"_Ed, calm down," the younger brother nagged. The older Elric quickly disputed back. "No Al! Now you listen good, I don't want you here, the only reason you're coming because it was requested of me by the Fuhrer to teach you about Alchemy. Why, I don't know, but I will not hesitate to throw you off this train. You got me?" _

_Hitsugaya fist clenched, being spoken to in such a manner. The only one who ever had spoken to him in such disrespect was the Head Captain. This little brat…albeit his great dislike…Hitsugaya smirked. "Deal, "remembering his reason for this journey. _

_Hitsugaya began to pull out Hyorinmaru, the cooling comfort of his companion's riatsu flowing up and through him, burst of electricity flowing from his fingertips."It's good to have you back Hyorinmaru." _

"_The feeling is mutual my master, " his mighty dragons rumbling bring peace to his mind. Though his period of pleasure was annoying interrupted. _

"_THAT'S A SWORD!" Ed's voice travelled to all ears of the train, bringing faces of worry directed at the white haired boy. (Sigh) "You're observation skills never cease to amaze me Elric. Yes it's my sword."_

"_Keep your mouth down Ed! Though Toshiro, isn't a sword dangerous for a bo….eee," Winry quickly diverted her words at the sight of the boys annoyance. Geez he's like Ed. "Where I'm from, our katanas are sort of like our companions. We always have them with us."_

"_For what reason," Winry asked._

"_Like Elric, I too am in the military. Our form of government is a hierarchy," Toshiro cringed at letting some information free, but he had no choice. How could he explain a sword, and he knew the information would be relayed by the Fuhrer's little stooge. _

"_Really! Wow, just like you brother. So what rank are you in?" said Alphonse gleefully. _

"_I'm a 7__th__ seat."_

"_So…you're pretty high up?" said Ed, his eyes narrowing, trying to discover any information. He further remembered the startling news; this kid was found in the fifth laboratory, same time during their run in with the Homunculi. Was he one of them? Or a chimera? But now there was talk of him being in the military. Perhaps this thing has amnesia, if the homunculi left him behind…who knows what they did to him, or perhaps this is all a lie._

"_Not really, further up are 6 seats above me, then the lieutenant and Captain. And the Captains are on an entirely different level," the less they knew the better. _

"_SO what, you're gonna carry around that sword! You can't do that! And what about your clothes?" Ed berated._

"_What about them? This is the uniform," Toshiro said plainly. I can tell where this going to end. Toshiro never enjoyed human clothes; they were far too tight and itchy. The pants rode up his ass, and how could anyone do anything?_

"_Well they don't actually fit in buddy."_

"_Does it look like I have any other clothes? Edward growled, this tiny midget got under his skin so easily. But he knows he won't be easily fooled. My eyes on you Toshiro. _

"_Maybe when we get into Rush Valley, we can find some clothes for you Toshiro?" WInry said happily. _

"_It's Hitsugaya," he mumbled under his breath, "But…I don't have any money to p-"_

"_Edward could probably pay for it! Right Ed?" Winry said._

"_No way Why would I pay for him?"_

"_Well someone has to pay for my travel fares! And since you're buying me anything I want…I'm going to go shopping with Toshiro!" Winry's eyes sparkled as she went from serious to begging in Ed's lap. Ed groaned in a positive response. Hitsugaya remembered how he fell for those same eyes…._

Returning to the pervious Conversation….

"Wait! Is this some kind of combat teacher? Why don't you just quit fighting?" Winry and her naive ideals, that's what Ed loved about her. Well she wasn't really naïve, but she really cares about us, she's like a shining beacon through all the darkness that Ed and Al, he found solace in her.

"Oh that'd be nice. Sorry it's not as simple as that. Ok. This isn't only about our fighting, our core could use a little work too. Right Al?"

"Exactly. We feels that our teachers will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside," saud Alphonse.

"Yea and were gonna need as much strength as we can get,"

"What's reason two?"

"To see if she can tell us about the philosophers stone," Toshiro's ears perked up at that _word_. _The Philosophers Stone? _Toshiro remembered the Fuhrer speaking that word.

Edward noticed the alertness that changed in their young companion. "Hey Toshiro, you know anything about the Philosophers stone?"

_That little weasel…but this is my chance to learn something. _"No I haven't, but what is it?"

Alphonse sweetly answered for Ed, kind of unsure of the hostility his brother was showing. "It's an alchemic stone that's properties amplify alchemic transmutations. There are a lot rumors about the stone, like turning common metals into gold, or even bring the dead back to …life," Alphonse said, ending meekly.

"Sound like a myth to me, I'm guessing you two are after such a stone."

"That's not your business," the silence in the train was so thick you could choke. The group noticed the darkness creeping into the compartments, signaling it was time to end this part of the conversation; however Ed thankfully brought up their teacher on more.

"Let's hope Teacher at least gives us the chance to talk to her, considering…considering, "his facial expression turning sourer with every word. "She's gonna kill us when she finds out," Ed cried.

"It would've been nice to have a girlfriend before I die," Alphonse wishfully said.

Toshiro stared dumbfounded at the comical depression of the two. What did their teacher teach them? And was she so bad that one needed to fear death?

"Uh I think you guys need a new teacher," Winry said lamely.

The horn of the train sounded through the whole valley, as the passengers went to rest.

**Thank you guys, I'm happy you guys like my story, and hopefully I won't make you guys wait as long. I feel that this chapter sucks. I can't do a chapter every week, I don't have the time or want to. If I do, I'll get bored, and it will be like homework. But it wont be like two months. Promise, unless…. Haha lol. Anyway like I said thank you for all the favoriting and positive comments. I made this chapter a little long to make up for such a long wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Come in Peace. Ok don't shoot. I know another authors note. I tried to get another chapter for this week, they made it to Rush Valley and what not, but it felt rushed and it was only half done, and the thing is that tonight is my last night on fanfiction till Easter. Tomorrow is Lent in my church. (the Catholics Lent starts Ash Wednesday but I'm Christian so it starts Monday. .idk) anyway im giving up fanfiction (cries in the corner) I personally don't know how I will survive bc I check this site like every day, ik geek lol .but for 40 days there will be no updates, no writing, nothing of fanfiction. So the chapter won't be up till a little after Easter. I'm sorry but I'm so thankful for all the reviews and favorites so far. You guys are the best and until then, Happy Easter!**


End file.
